


Slippery When Wet

by BornToLose



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, F/M, Fluff, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You share a flat with Jon, who regularly serves as a model for your college photography projects. One time he suggests you use the shower as a backdrop.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Slippery When Wet

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have tons of other requests in my inbox, but I came across Jon's shower pics and got an idea, so I (more or less) proudly present my second JBJ fic! I hope somebody will read this at all and if not, I'll be updating my Queen stories in mid July, so y'all gotta wait until then for higher quality stuff.

Being a photography student while living with a rockstar in the making was perfect because you had a victim - or model, call it what you want - who was willing to let you take photos of him at almost any time of day and was photogenic enough to score you good grades and impress your teachers.

You had met Jon five years ago at one of his bar gigs with his old band during the time when his music and performance hadn't been as special as it was today, but even then you'd seen his potential, which made you his number one fan besides his family as he often said. You never doubted his talent and always believed in him, even in times he didn't.

His voice hadn't been perfect, but in your eyes there had been something magical about witnessing musicians from the very beginning and watching them improve over time. Back then you'd already had your camera hanging around your neck wherever you went, ready to snap a picture when you'd felt the moment would be worth capturing. There had been many of those throughout the show.

Afterwards, you had gone to the lounge area behind the stage to meet the singer and show him your photos. Your intention hadn't been to brag, you'd just wanted to give him something to look at later when he'd be famous. You'd known that would happen soon enough. Maybe you'd get to know him a bit, too.

He'd been really kind to you and had complimented your photography skills approximately a hundred times in the half hour you'd talked, although it had seemed much longer. You'd ended up exchanging your phone numbers and later your addresses to keep in contact as he'd lived a few hours away from you and you had only been in town for a weekend.

That night marked the start of your friendship and after your graduation, you decided to move in with Jon to go to college while he continued pursuing his music career and worked at his cousin's recording studio where he taped some of his own stuff once it was officially closed. Normally, your parents wouldn't have let you move in with a boy, but in this case your college was in a different city than your hometown and his newly rented apartment wasn't too far away. They'd already met him and knew he was a good guy, so there was no mistrust. Still, you were pretty sure they secretly thought you were together when you'd told them you were going to leave home, but they never asked further questions. You also didn't have to pay as much as for a dorm room as you splitted rent, though Jon paid the majority of it because he had a job and he wanted you to fully concentrate on your studies.

You'd thought sharing a flat with someone would be much more difficult than it actually turned out to be. Sure, there were some smaller arguments when you were grateful for having your own bedroom to retreat to, but overall it was harmonic and neither of you left the unpleasant chores to the other. Jon usually came home pretty late, but he often went grocery shopping on the way so you could head straight home after your classes. On weekends or when you had a bad day, he cooked for you. You were glad you didn't have to share a tiny room with a stranger.

At the beginning, you were quite hesitant about asking Jon to help you with school projects by being your model, but once you did a test shoot, you couldn't stop and he sort of became your muse. He was perfect for any type of picture you had to take of him and he never made them look boring. You weren't sure if you would feel half as comfortable around somebody you'd just met and maybe wasn't even easy to work with. You came up with all kinds of creative ideas and he always played along without furrowing a brow, no matter how ridiculous you thought your request was. If anything, he sometimes added his own suggestions.

After taking group photos for one of your classes and choosing to work with Jon's band, they immediately asked you to be their permanent photographer, which you couldn't turn down, especially since Jon always got what he wanted once he gave you those puppy eyes. Besides, it was a great opportunity to gather work experience.

You thought you were annoying when you came home and frequently greeted your roommate with a "get dressed, I need photos", but soon the tables turned and he was the one to beg for photos. When you asked why he needed them, he replied with a grin, "I don't need them, it's just for fun."

Not that you would ever get tired of taking pictures of this beautiful man…

It was summer break for you and Jon had some time off before he had to get back to the studio to record their next album. You were sitting at the kitchen table, listening to Bon Jovi's debut album while doodling in your notebook when Jon showed up in the doorway of his bedroom, wearing a black vest and pink leather pants with darker patches along the sides.

You raised your brows at him. "Going out?" Honestly, you were a bit sad because it had gotten rare for the two of you to be at home for longer than three full days at the same time and he really wanted to go out again.

"You want me out of the house, don't you?" He pouted, walking over to you and propping his arms up on the table. "No, I was thinking we could do a photo shoot."

You stood up and grabbed your camera before patting the couch, your usual spot for casual pictures. There wasn't much space in your apartment for varied backgrounds and you weren't in the mood to go outside right now. "Come here."

"You said you wanted to try some unconventional photos, right?" Jon opened the bathroom door and you followed him inside, curious what his plan was. "Let's take the shower this time!"

"Alright, but please keep your clothes on," you joked.

"Hey, do I really look that bad naked?"

You rolled your eyes. "I don't know, I haven't seen you naked yet."

He bit his lip in an attempt to hold back a grin you would notice anyway. "Would be a good time to catch up on that now-"

"Stop discussing and get in," you interrupted hastily, lightly smacking his butt as he stepped into the shower. You just couldn't resist when his pants were literally asking for it. Apparently, he didn't really care and only shot you a cheeky smirk over the shoulder.

He'd been kind of a flirt lately, you didn't know what was going on. Perhaps he was trying to build up his rockstar image, so you didn't question him.

The first photos were normal portraits in which Jon kept a straight face. After those, you laid a towel under his feet to prevent him from slipping and hurting himself during the next full body shots.

"Can you turn around please? No - don't show me your ass! I need you like…" Sighing, you put the camera down to help Jon achieve the pose you wanted to see. You took his hands and placed them on the tiled wall, the left a bit lower than the other. His right leg was angled so that his toes touched the floor while the other foot was steady on the ground. "Turn your head a bit… Like this."

As you stepped back and found the ideal angle, Jon looked over his shoulder with a light pout, his hair covering part of his eyes.

"Yes, perfect!" you squealed and snapped a couple of photos as he changed his posture a little. He really was a natural.

Jon fully turned around to face you and placed one of his hands on his waist, raising the other above his head to get a hold of the shower tap. All this combined with a subtle smirk made you lean against the sink for support as you felt your knees buckle. You weren't in love with him - at least you didn't think so -, but you couldn't deny he was so hot that he could almost reduce your monthly heating costs.

"Now maybe if you could make your hair wet?"

He turned up the water and looked into your direction, which made a good motive so you took another quick picture. "Be honest, you only want to see me in soaked clothes," he teased as you came closer.

"I must admit, your outfit already leaves little to imagination," you replied while draping his wet lengths over his shoulders and slightly parting the bangs that were sticking to his forehead. "Smile please," you instructed, picking up your camera again.

When you said Jon's smile was the most beautiful you'd ever seen, you weren't lying. There was something about his beam that made it so gorgeous to you. Maybe it was the sparkle in his eyes when he was actually smiling for a reason, which somehow always appeared in the photos you took, even if you didn't try to make him laugh on purpose and occasionally photographed him without a warning. Or maybe it was just that seeing him happy was like the sun after a storm to you.

"Done staring?" he asked, grinning even wider now. Apparently, you spent more time admiring him than taking pictures.

"Shut up," you mumbled and took some final shots before ending the session by placing the camera on the commode.

"Aw, c'mere!" He opened his arms and you walked over to him, letting him pull you into a bear hug.

You returned his embrace and all of a sudden you felt water pouring on you, making you jump in shock. "Jon!" you screamed, trying to shield your face as you freed yourself from his hug, but you knew it was already too late.

"I'm sorry," he laughed, turning off the water. "I'm sorry, I had to!"

Twisting and squeezing your hair in an attempt to dry it, you stepped out and grabbed your bathrobe from the clothing hanger, still glaring at Jon.

"Might as well take a shower while we're already here," he shrugged, slipping out of his pants.

"Well, I just showered this morning, so there was no need to get me wet…" You turned around to see him standing there in his briefs. "God, please wait until I'm outside at least!"

He chuckled, following your gaze that was wandering downwards for a split second. "You're staring again, so you don't seem to mind."

Wrapping your hair in a towel, you sighed and decided to just let him get away with it. "Hey, wait a minute," he spoke up as you were about to give him some privacy.

"What is it?"

Jon stretched his arms out once again and tilted his head, giving you puppy eyes. "Hug without water?"

Raising an eyebrow, you slowly stepped closer and wrapped your arms around him. You prayed for him he really wouldn't turn up the water this time, although it wouldn't have mattered anymore as both of you were wet now.

When he pulled away after a few moments, he kept his arms around your waist and looked into your eyes. It was a weird feeling; normally your hugs didn't linger for so long and he'd never looked at you like that before. Still, you decided not to break the silence and just watch what would happen. He glanced down at your lips and you knew what he wanted to do. Jon leaned in a bit and you closed the small gap between you, capturing his lips in a brief, but soft kiss. Nothing felt wrong about it and you thought maybe you hadn't realized until now that there were some hidden feelings.

"Thanks for being such a good photographer," he whispered with a smile.

Trying to think of a semi-decent response, you remained quiet for a few seconds before hesitantly kissing him again as you knew he was about to make a comment about you blushing. It lasted a bit longer than the previous one and when you pulled away, you finally had an answer.

"Thanks for being such a good model." You winked at him and left the bathroom.


End file.
